A gamer and her player
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Lately, I haven't been much to get through my games, whether I have time or not. I just want to sit down, grab my controller, and blow a persons' head off. Is it really that much? Well, it seems as that for Shizuru.


A/N: And yet another ShizNat oneshot! Okay, I actually had this in mind for a while but finished it because I had a question. For readers of mine reading It's time we finally meet, my dear, here's a question for you: Should Natsuki question Shizuru (Shinigami) more about her waiting for so long, or should Shizuru lead into it?

Anyway, so this one-shot it the first I've ever done with a family. In this case, Shizuka is the older sister while Itsuki is the younger one (as in, those innocent years where perversion is far from existing). Of course, I can't end ANYTHING properly, so sorry...but, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Natsuki~"

"Yes?"

"Natsuki~" gentle hands lightly push at me while the voice is still ringing in my ears. It's sort of like…Duran. Especially when he wants attention, or food, he'll just pounce on me and if I'm lucky, he just doesn't leave my side; although, his quiet whimpers are either heartbreaking or annoying. It's really the same story here, over and over: my daughters, Duran, and Shizuru, all so very relentless in their own ways. If it weren't for the fact that one was a bark, another had a 'mama' after my name and the other didn't, boy that'd be impossible to keep up with. But, since they are family, I must cope with it.

"Yes, my darling?" I say, looking behind me using my peripheral vision, because it's kinda difficult to blow off some persons' head off while not looking. I mean, it _is_ something you need to aim for, especially because I _need_ to be done this level.

But, despite this impeccable amount of focus I have, a sudden chuckling in the background slightly manages to catch me off guard. From what I could get, it came from beyond my vision—meaning from behind me—and it's probably because what I said before. Is it really that rare for me to say something like "my darling," or "my love" or even "my dear?"

Once again, I'm abruptly cut short of my thoughts due to the same person who had previously been caught giggling "Your darling is missing you," she says. All that's really left for me to say is, well, the obvious. And so, I do. "That's odd, I'm right here."

"Ara, I wasn't quite sure. I thought maybe you were elsewhere."

Ha, sarcastic much? And, as always, I was about to respond but respectfully yielded from doing so because a certain Kyoto woman started to speak her mind before I could. "Hm…Maybe if, Natsuki was not so engrossed with her game, I would have known."

At this, I couldn't help but sigh. It's only a few times I can be the "typical gamer." Apparently, now isn't one of those times. Well…to me, anytime. To Shizuru? I don't think so.

But…Must I stop? No, the question is _should_ I stop?

"Oi, I can't help it. It _is_ an entertainment system; being entertained by it is only natural." With that said, I pause the very-much-distracting-multimedia and turn to a pouting Shizuru. Great. And what's going to happen next? Well, obviously I _have_ to end the game somehow. "Shizuru," I say, gaining no response. "Shi-zu-ru," again, she brushes off my calling. Why so stubborn, at times like this? Is this how she felt?

Hm…Well, time to bring out the big guns. Before I even manage to say what I soon to speak a, for some reason, cocky smirk was placed on me. "Fujino," I say, _finally_ getting her attention, or really just stealing her away from what seemed to be the silent treatment. I swear she absolutely _detests _me calling her that. At this point, 'Mrs. Kuga' is more acceptable than her maiden name; which is something I really don't understand. I, for one, always thought that Fujino suited her, and personally think it's a better name than Kuga.

"Ara, yes, how may I help you today?" Ha, she sounds kinda miffed…and is that pink I see on her cheeks? I'm not sure why that happens when she's annoyed but…point for Kuga! The great, Shizuru Fujino, has been defeated (once)!

"Hm…maybe by letting me finish this level, one that will take less than five minutes, and then I'll be good for the day?" I stare back at the screen and mumble "It's like an award."

"Mou, I must wait five more minutes? How unfair. Will there be compensation in advance?"

How'd she even hear that last part? Well, whatever, if she says something like that, I can't fight another smirk that is about to crawl on my face. And, as usual, it has already shown. So about this "payment in advance," which will it be? Ha, I know it won't be an Irish kiss, unlike those poor suckers in 2D land. Maybe Nao though...yeah, that's a nice visual. Eh, I'll just go with whatever happens, I guess.

Suddenly, there are soft lips on mine, and my mind goes pretty much blank. Sadly, nothing else happens. I think those lips were trying to…tempt me? Yeah, and _I'm_ unfair. Damn you, you irresistible devil woman!

"Payment accepted~" and of course, she's not done. "…Though, it was rather late."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be sure to pay the fee."

"Then you've been forgiven. Now, hurry~!"

"Alright, alright. Just wait, okay?" I say, patting her head like the little kid she's acting as. Although, I don't think little kids, such as my own (excluding Shizuka, who is a bit older and not just in age…she's learned from the best), can match or even think of such a performance. Oh, and _no_ kid, even those annoyingly horny teens, are this perverted…or purposely use their chest—breasts—they have yet to grow to pressure you to hurry up. Dammit, stop leaning on me, woman! So impatient.

"Okay, done!" I say, turning to the woman who had recently sat next to me on the couch. When did she get there? Well, that's not important, is it? She just…stared at me, looking like she's waiting, and here I'm thinking, what does she want? I stop to think, for the little time I have, but it went in vain anyway, and here's why: while I was wandering about in my mind that was _still_ thinking of explosions, gunshots, and troops, Shizuru was becoming very much impatient, and finally decided 'No more waiting, Natsuki, brace yourself!'

No more waiting, indeed. The next thing I know is, I'm somehow lying on my back and I'm face to face, staring at rubies. The logical thing was to, you know, lean in…to get things going, and whatnot. I felt an outburst of affection cross over me, as if the first time we made direct contact, but that always happened. It just proved that adored her so, and that grew with every second of my life gone; it made every second used meaningful and not wasted (as when I was younger). With this said, this 'affection' took over my mind, and invaded my thought process, my body. My arms were found wrapped around her neck and my heart decided it was best to pump quicker than its average rate. It didn't want to burst, so with every pulse it had an irregular strength, enough to make my blood boil as the cells flushed my face. My breathing picked up the pace and both Shizuru and I shed out desire.

We break contact to breathe, as it feels like we have been touching for eons, and once again gaze at one another. Shizuru's eyes…they're so full of genuine affection and a bit of lust, they're pleading to me as that day we perished together…they spelled out 'love me, and only me for your eternity.' Their pleas entice me, and their wish becomes my command. I subconsciously reach for her, and place my hand over her slightly rose colored cheek, and simply smile. She did as well, seeming like she's at her brim of happiness, about to overflow. Of course, this only intensified the sensation we're currently experiencing, so we gravitate to each other once more. Our lips danced upon each other and soon a tongue from my opposite slid between them with well given permission. I felt her moist breath and returned my attention to my current actions. Our tongues rubbed against each other while my hand moved to a certain brunette's back, and lower. After a series of rubbing that back, I couldn't help but want to lightly grope her perfectly shaped bottom.

"Come' on, Itsuki, it's getting late! We must come inside before our mothers get angry!"

Oh crap…Why now?! Out of all the times, it had to be now! Shizuka said they were going to stay until around eight, because they had been invited to stay for dinner. It-it's not like I dislike my daughters returning home, but Shizuru won't stop.

"Shizu-"

I've been silenced…Doesn't she know that both Shizuka and Itsuki have returned? There's no way I can escape!

I try to free myself, but Shizuru's arms seem as sturdy as pillars at the moment. There isn't a way of moving my body either, she's over me. Dammit! What's going to happens if the kids decide to walk in? We _are_ in the living room. Please, _please_, don't decide to go play with your little sister outside. I hear a 'are you hungry,' from Shizuka, indicating that they are in the kitchen. This is bad, really bad. Huh? Shizuru…Shizuru is frozen?

"Fufufu…" Too late. She's realized to late. Only Shizuka does that…this is the end.

"It seems both our mothers have been getting along while we were gone."

"It-it's not what it looks like, Shizuka!"

"Hm? What exactly are you implying, mom?" she says, smirking.

"What's so funny, onee-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing," says Shizuka walking across the field of Itsuki, preventing her so-very-innocent sister from seeing our display.

"What are our mamas doing?" My face feels as if it's burning from the previous events, and embarrassment of bad parenting at the moment. And what now, our younger daughter is asking _what_ both Shizuru and I are doing…please Shizuka, save us somehow!

"Don't you see, Suki? They were having a staring contest. That's why they're face to face. Right?" I nod my head vigorously, unable to speak, and Shizuka faces her sister once more. "But, anyway, let's go play outside, ne?" The younger child is now rid of her confusion, so she smiles and nods her head in response. "Okay!" The two walk our, and silence fills the room.

"My gosh…finally, it's over."

* * *

"Shizuru-mama." Said the child, tugging at Shizuru's apron. Rubies gazed upon the child, questioning her and what she wanted. "Where's Natsuki-mama?"

"Ara, she's in mamas' room, but don't disturb her. She's quite tired." Spoke the Kyoto woman, gesturing a 'no-no' by swaying her pointer finger side to side.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Natsuki-mama tired?"

"Ara…after the staring contest we had, Natsuki-mama had to do anything I wanted as a prize for winning. She got tired after that. So please let her rest and play with your older sister, ne?"

"Okay, mama." The child frolicked back into the living room as her mother watched with a sly smile on her face.

_Ara, staring contest? We should have these "staring contests" more often! _Thought the brunette and went off to cooking once more.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I can't end anything properly! ;-;

Anyway...despite my failure, as usual, how was it? The review box wants you to write your opinion in it, it is lonely! Fill it's void with text, please. :'3


End file.
